As technologies progress, portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, or monitoring and vehicle devices, are all developed towards trends of being light, compact and small in size. Further, with increasing demands of the users, a lens is usually installed to a portable electronic device to provide the user with a photographing or filming function. A lens provided on such portable electronic device usually features a wide angle characteristic to enhance the effect of close-range shooting, e.g., selfie or document shooting, hence boosting people's desire of purchasing.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,452, “Wide Angle Lens”, from an object side to an image side, sequentially includes a first lens group and a second lens group. The first lens group has a negative refractive power, and includes a first lens element, a second lens element, a third lens element and a fourth lens element, where the second lens element is a bi-concave lens element. The second lens group has a positive refractive power, and includes a fifth lens element and a sixth lens element. Thus, the above disclosure provides an advantage of wide angle.
However, when a wide angle lens has a larger viewing angle, correcting the image aberration becomes challenging. Thus, there is a need for a solution that achieves a wide angle while reducing image aberration and enhancing image quality.